


Oneshots

by wulfluvcat



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfluvcat/pseuds/wulfluvcat
Summary: Collection of (character) x reader stories I want to clean out from my notes





	1. Markiplier X Reader: The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Old story from about two years ago. I don't feel like revising it.   
> This came from the video Markiplier did where he played a drowning simulator and made it explicitly clear he hates the ocean.   
> {this is actually very cringey sorry}

"Come on, Mark! What're you scared of?" You call to him. He stands sheepishly at the edge of the water. "I-I'm not so sure about this..." Mark says, staring down at the frothing waves at his feet. You can't help but to roll your eyes at him and laugh. "Why did you agree to come, then?" You had invited Mark to the beach to hang out for a few days. Mark, as always, was excited to come. You stared at him as he stood on the shoreline with his arms folded. "Get in the water, Mark!" He starts walking in, but stops before the water even gets over the tops of his feet. He flinches at every wave that laps at his ankles and looks truly petrified at the thought of going deeper. Finally, tired of seeing him struggle, you walk out of the water dripping and grab Mark's hand. "Hey. I'll go in with you, but you have to promise to go in. Ok?" He looks up at you and bites his lip, thinking. He sighs and says, "Alright, I'll go in. But only a little at a time." You smile, relieved. "Ok, let's start walking." You bring him in slowly. He flinches every time a wave hits him and eventually you get him up to his knees in the water. He smiles at you, but you can see in his eyes he's scared. Then he jumps and runs back to shore shouting, "SOMETHING TOUCHED ME!!! SOMETHING TOUCHED ME!!!" You laugh and decide that was enough water for him today. You decide to go to the pool to make Mark feel a little bit safer. You ask him if he wants to go back home. He looks you in the eyes and says, "The only reason I had the courage to get that deep in the ocean, is because you were holding me every step of the way." You blush and say quietly, "Hey Mark, guess what?" He looks up, puzzled. "What?" You kiss him warmly, then push him into the pool. He lets out a startled cry as he falls into the water. He swims over to the side and gasps, "What... What was that for?" You smile and ruffle his wet hair. "You liked it, didn't you?" He gives you a smirk, grabs your arm and pulls you into the pool. You land with a loud splash and swim to the surface. Suddenly, he's holding you. He smiles at you and brushes your soaking wet hair from your face. He leans in and whispers, "I loved it."


	2. Winchesters X Reader: Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunting trip goes wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, pretty old one  
> Wow these are progressively getting worse

"Ow. Ow, Dean. It BURNS!!! Dean. DEAN!" You were practically in tears from the pain of the gunshot. The entry was directly into the ball-and-socket joint in your shoulder. Dean leaned over you, holding you steady as you writhed. "Hey, hey it's ok. I'm here. Calm down, (Y/N)." You strained to sit up and find the person that shot you, but Dean held you down. "Lay back. Lay back, ok? Sam's taking care of the bad guy. I'll get the bullet out faster if you just lay down!" You grabbed his arm. "Dean..." You whispered, tears staining your cheeks. "It hurts. Bad." You could see it in his eyes that he would rather take your place than sit there and watch you suffer. He stared into your eyes to calm you down. "Take deep breaths, (Y/N)." He pulled out a pair of tweezers. "This is going to hurt. You need to be brave, ok?" You nod tensely and grip his arm tighter. He leaned over your shoulder with the tweezers, and burning pain followed by icy numbness ripped through your body. You immediately went unconscious.  
When you woke, you found both Sam and Dean leaning over you, seemingly shielding you from something. Sam sat to your left, covered in bruises and possibly blood, and Dean was to your right, with a pair of tweezers in one hand and a syringe in the other. As your memories come back and you become aware of the danger in the situation, you started to panic. Sam put a hand on your chest to keep you lying back, while Dean put away the medical supplies. "W-what attacked us?" You stammered uselessly. Sam shook his head, his long hair being tossed away from his face. "Just some creep that got demon-possessed. We've been hunting him for a couple days." Dean quickly interjected, "We never would have let you come along if we knew you were going to get hurt. We had no idea he had a gun." You looked at your shoulder. It was heavily bandaged and blood still was seeping through. "Let's get somewhere safe." You say to no one in particular. "I don't want to hear your explanations." The boys both look at each other and frown.  
Using your good arm, you awkwardly clamber up the wall to stand. Sam tries to help you, but you grunt and shake your head. You look past them and see a body dressed in black lying on the ground, blood covering the ground around it. You look away, shuddering. Dean starts walking away and calls back "I'll go get the Impala." You watch him go and start to fall. Sam catches you and you let him half lead, half carry you to the car. You slump in the backseat while the boys sit up front. You start to fall asleep to the purr of the Impala engine and the quiet conversations of the Winchesters. The last thought you had before drifting off was *how am I going to explain this to mom...*


	3. 10th Doctor X Reader: Alarm Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally all of these are old fics

You were laying in a blissful sleep, dreaming of nothing in particular. Then, a bright light beyond the cover of your eyelids pulled you out of your sleeping state. "C'mon, (Y/N)! Get up! Get active! We've got a big day planned!" You groaned, pulling the pillow over your head to block out the bright light. "Doctor, I know you've been up for hours already, and that Time Lords require little sleep, but please acknowledge that us humans require at least 9 hours of sleep." You could hear the confusion in his voice as he remarked, "But... You've been sleeping for 9 hours. I know because I was laying next to you for 9 hours." You groaned, making a mental note that you should never try to trick the Doctor. "Get up!" He said loudly, yanking the covers off of you, making you curl into a fetal position. When you still refused to move, he sighed. "Alright, (Y/N), you brought this on yourself."   
Suddenly he scooped you up and held you bridal style. You squealed in surprise and wrapped your arms around his neck, clinging to him. He chuckled and brought you downstairs, letting you sit on the counter. He smiled affectionately and asked, "So, what do you want for breakfast, love?" You shrugged, swinging your legs a little. "Hot chocolate would be nice." He nodded. "Done! Do you want anything else?" You shook your head and watched him make your drink. You could tell he was trying to make it as interesting as he could, adding a large swirl of whipped cream on top, covering it with marshmallows.   
When he was finished, he let you taste it. When you deemed it acceptable, he scooped you up again and laid you down on the couch before bringing your drink over, snuggling up to you as you sipped your hot chocolate. You grinned at him as he rested his head on your shoulder. "I swear, Doctor, you're like my own personal fluffy-haired alarm clock." He looked up at you, his eyes the same shade of your hot chocolate. "Is that good?" You nodded. "I wouldn't ask for anything more." He smiled. "I love you, (Y/N)." You kissed his forehead lightly. "I love you too, Doctor."


	4. 11th Doctor X Reader: Night Whispering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time is peaceful for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually this one isn't too bad.

You laid in your warm bed, listening to the quiet night sounds. Crickets, owls, night birds, even a coyote howling in the distance. Your eyes refused to close, so you just stared blankly at the ceiling. You finally willed yourself to roll over and look at the clock. 11:47. *Hey, at least there's no school tomorrow.* you thought to yourself. You heard a clanging sound from downstairs, knowing it could only be the Doctor working on some crazy project. Why was the Doctor up this late? Why didn't he sleep? Why weren't you sleeping? Why do people need sleep, anyways? Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the door creaking open. You sat up immediately, ready to defend yourself if necessary. A shadowy figure crept in. "Who's there?" You said. A bright light shone from the darkness and a high pitched whir rang in your ears. The light illuminated a familiar face holding the sonic screwdriver. "Doctor? Why are you creeping around this late?" He came to your bedside, smiling. "And why are you up?" He asked, stowing the sonic in his jacket. You shrugged. "Couldn't fall asleep." He gave you a sympathetic look. "That happens to you a lot, doesn't it?" You nodded, looking up at him in the way a child looks at their parent. In a sense, he kind of was your parent. He leaned down and hugged you. As he turned to leave, you acted on impulse and said, "Wait, Doctor." He stopped and turned to face you. You stammered, feeling your face heat up. "C-could you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?"   
He nodded and came back over to the bed. "Just for a little while. And you need to actually try to fall asleep this time." He sat on the blankets as you curled up next to him, resting your head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around you protectively. You watched him breathe for a little bit, calmed by the rhythm. You placed your hand on his chest, in between his hearts. He murmured, "You love doing that, don't you?" You nodded. "Want a bedtime story?" He offered. You nodded again. "Alright, what story to tell... Ah, I know. Well, I was with Clara, and she was babysitting 2 kids that day. I think their names were... Angie and Andy. No, wait. It was Angie and Artie. Yeah. I brought them to this place called Hedgewick's World of Wonders. It's basically this amusement park. Well, when we got there, we were greeted by an army. They let us stay after I lied and said I was an ambassador for an emperor. While we were there, we met this man named Webley, who had a Cyberman converted into a chess playing robot. Then, a whole horde of Cyberman attacked us. I told Clara to keep the troops from blowing up the planet, and I went to go find the kids. I got more than I bargained for. They actually partially upgraded me, as a matter of fact. It called itself Mr. Clever. We decided to play chess to see who had complete control over the body. My body. I managed to stop him momentarily by using the Cybermen's weakness of gold..." You started to drift off. The Doctor kissed your head and pulled you close to him. He whispered in your ear, "I love you, Y/N." You fell asleep before you could answer back.


	5. 10th Doctor X Reader: Nights Are Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wandering around the TARDIS at night can sometimes be a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually based off of another one shot I read a while ago and the idea was so cute I couldn't resist.

You woke up, startled out of a peaceful sleep. It took a moment to register where you were. Safe, in your bedroom in the TARDIS. You stared at your ceiling for a few minutes before murmuring to yourself, "That's it... I can't sleep..." You sat up in your bed and rearranged your pillows out of boredom. You climbed carefully out of your bed and gently opened the door, dragging your blanket behind you. You looked out into the expansive main room of the TARDIS. A familiar figure sat hunched partially over in the doorway. You immediately recognized the Doctor staring at the reddish nebula glowing brightly outside of the door. You walked over, making noise so that it wouldn't scare him when you sat down next to him. You hung your legs over the edge like the Doctor and wrapped your blanket around both of you. Gently, wondering how he would react, you rested your head on his shoulder.   
He breathed in sharply at the sudden touch. You looked at his face and could've sworn you saw the ghost of tears on his fair skin. He murmured quietly, "Y/N, why are you up?" He didn't take his eyes off the nebula. "Nightmare." You say. He nods in response. You sit in ominous silence for a while. Suddenly the Doctor shifts his body and you fall into him. He hoists his legs in and puts one on either side of you. You lay back against his chest. His heartbeats drum on the back of your head, lulling you into peace.   
~~~  
You woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. Something held you tight. The room you were in wasn't your own. Panic flooded your system as you desperately recalled last night. You remembered waking up, going outside, laying against the Doctor, and falling asleep... Oh God. What did you get yourself into now?  
You moved your leg slightly and felt it brush against the Doctor's pant leg. You felt relief seep through your mind. You were both still dressed. That was good. Now that the threat was gone, you tried to move out of the Doctor's strong grasp. You wriggled about an inch before he pulled you closer than he had you before. "Doctor, what are you doing? I'm not a freaking teddy bear." You stated, earning you a little whine. You poked him and struggled again. "Hey, let me go." He just groaned and mumbled, "Five more minutes... Please..." *He's just like a 5 year old...* You thought to yourself. You struggled and said a bit louder, "Doctor, let me GO!" When he still refused, you sighed. "Alright Doctor, you brought this on yourself." You turned so that you were facing him, and slapped him as hard as you could.   
He practically flew out of the bed, and you ended up on the floor. You pulled yourself to your feet. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The Doctor started shouting, looking confused out of his wits. You sighed and pointed at the messy bed. His face slowly changed as he put 2 and 2 together. "Oh... sorry?" He said, shrugging awkwardly. Now it was your turn to shout. "SORRY?! YOU NEARLY SCARED ME TO DEATH! TELL ME NEXT TIME BEFORE YOU BRING ME INTO YOUR BED FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!" He blushed a deep red and you instantly felt bad for slapping him.  
He stammered awkwardly, "I... Uh... Nah, you're right. I shouldn't have just assumed you'd be fine with this..." A deep ache spread through your body. You felt extremely lonely for some reason, like everything just crashed down on you. The next thing you knew, you were hugging the Doctor as tight as you could. He held you back, giving you stability. You felt tears running down your face, not sure why they were there. He tipped your chin up with his hand and made you look him in the eye. He looked genuinely concerned why you were crying. You let go of his waist but he still held you. You rested your head against his chest. "S-sorry for slapping y-you." You stammered out, but he put a finger to your lips. "Don't apologize for defending yourself against my hugging attack." You forced yourself to smile at his rather stupid joke and slowly looked into his intense green eyes. You pulled away from him and laid back down on the bed, pulling the covers over you. You felt the Doctor climb in behind you and held you like how you were when you woke up. You rolled over to face him. Your lips were only inches apart. You closed the gap with a gentle kiss.


	6. 10th Doctor X Reader: Sick? Oh Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're ill. Hopefully the Doctor lives up to his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a cliche 'I'm sick take care of me' fanfiction

You laid in bed, shaking violently from fever and chills. You felt like you were going to vomit, and your head felt like it was filled with cotton. You laid on your side, kicking off the covers only to pull them up again later. A hacking cough shook your body, and you collapsed onto the bed. You groaned, knowing you got the flu. At least you hadn't thrown up yet... You looked at your bedside table and saw your phone. Reaching over, you knew who you had to call. Your hand shaking like you were having a seizure, you somehow dialed in the right number. *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Click* "Hello! I'm the Doctor. Who is this?"   
"D-doctor," you stammered. "I'm sick. Could you take care of me?" You could hear the concern evident in his voice. "Oh... Yeah, ok! I'll be there in a little bit, love!" You sighed with relief. "Thanks." The call ended with a *click*. A few minutes later, you could hear the door downstairs open and the Doctor call your name. "I'm up here! *cough*" You say as loud as you can. His footsteps bounded up the stairs and he raced into your room. He came over to your bedside and pulled out the sonic screwdriver.  
He scanned you and muttered, "Ugh, the flu virus. One of the nastiest ones out there... that won't kill you." He added with a smile, even though you knew he would do everything in his power to stop you from dying in any case. He felt your forehead and pulled his hand back. "Ow, you're hot. Hotter than usual." He winked. You laughed and asked, "Did Captain Jack teach you some pickup lines?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe... Anyways, have you thrown up yet?" You shook your head. He nodded and started fixing your blankets. "That's good, maybe you'll be lucky. I'll go get something for your head."   
He left quickly.  
You were relieved you had someone as good as him taking care of you. You heard him running up the stairs again; he returned with a rag drenched in cold water. "Have you ever taken care of a sick person before?" You asked as he put the rag on your forehead. "Well, I have maybe once or twice... What symptoms do you have?" You started listing off your various ailments. "Fever, chills, sick to my stomach, headache, a cough, shaking, and according to you, I'm hot." He smiled. "Well, you are!"   
He pulled out the sonic again. He scanned it over your forehead and looked at the numbers. "Yikes, 104 degrees." {author's note: 104 degrees FARENHEIGHT} You groaned. Being sick was NOT how you wanted to spend your weekend. "Can't you just... I don't know, get rid of it?" He shook his head. "Believe me, I would, but there's a more than likely chance that it would damage, or even kill, a large amount of your cells. Which, in turn, would kill you." He gently ran his fingers along your cheek. "And I wouldn't risk that for the world." He jumped onto the bed and laid next to you. "Guess we'll just have to wait it out together."   
You snuggled up against him, and he put an arm around you, kissing the top of your head. "We'll get to be together for FOUR DAYS! Aren't you excited?!" He said happily. You nodded, loving every second of his dorky enthusiasm. "I'll carry you down to the couch if you want to watch a movie?" He suggested. You nodded. He stood up and hoisted you out of the bed, bridal style. He held you close to his chest, where you could hear his hearts thumping at the effort of carrying you. He set you down on the couch as gently as he could, and started pawing through all your movies.  
"What sounds good, love?" He asked. "Oh, you've go a LOT of movies. What to watch, what to watch..." After several suggestions, you finally agreed on watching the entire Harry Potter collection you had. He went over to the kitchen and brought out a bottle of cough medicine. "Now comes the hard part." He said, getting the right dose. You stared warily at the bottle. "Ok, open up and I'll feed it to you." You shook your head, pulling away from him. "No." You stated simply. He frowned and looked at you pleadingly. "Please, love. This will make you feel better!" You shook your head again. He held your chin and said, "Come on, now. Don't make this difficult. Just imagine how much better you'll feel!" You frowned. He kept pressing, seeing that you were close to giving in. He looked at you with those puppy dog brown eyes and said in the sweetest voice he could muster, "Pwease?" You sighed and growled, "Fine." He kissed your forehead and laughed. "Thank you, love!" You reluctantly swallowed the medicine and snuggled under the blankets. The Doctor turned on the movie and made you some hot chocolate.   
You snuggled up against him, happy to have someone to bear the flu with. "Doctor, if I have the flu and we stay together for four days... Won't you get sick?" He just laughed and kissed the top of your head. "Don't you worry about me, love. These sick days are all about you." You smiled and asked, "Why do you keep calling me love?" He looked down at you and murmured, "Because I love you."


	7. 11th Doctor X Reader: Art Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're working on a drawing   
> I've really given up on these summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda meh but I hope you think it's interesting

You were working on your latest drawing in your bedroom. Your Skrillex playlist was quietly playing in the background, so you could focus. A light knock on the door broke your concentration. You sighed, "Yes, Doctor?" He came in softly, knowing you were working. "I got you hot chocolate." He said, coming behind you and setting the mug out of the way on a coaster you put on the desk, for those random times the Doctor felt like bringing you a drink. You grabbed the warm glass and take a sip of the sweet drink. "Thanks." You said, acknowledging his kindness. He looked over your shoulder at the dragon you were drawing; a large Chinese dragon with green scales lining a curving body, large deer horns rounded at the end, a mane of cream fur down its back and around its face, curving around a huge glass ball that looked like a snake's eye. The Doctor put his hands on your shoulders. "That's amazing. You know, I've seen one just like that. Huge, guarding the Emperor. Wrapped around his throne." You nodded and continue the dragon. He turned and started wandering around your room and looked at everything. You'd stop him but he knew his limits; what's okay to look at and what you want to keep private. As you worked on the dragon and he wandered around, you started humming along to the music. It was a Skrillex song you and your friend listened to, called Equinox. "Hey, Y/N..." You turned to see the Doctor holding something. "Why is my fez in your room?" You stammered awkwardly, "I-I.... Uh.." He laughed and walked over to you. "I've been looking for this!" You looked at him curiously. "So... You're not mad?" He put the fez on your head, making you blush. "I'm glad you have it instead of it being lost in space or on another planet 500 years ago." He paused and looked at you in the fez. He straightens it and says quietly, "You look adorable. As cute as the day I first met you." Your blush turned from pink to a deep red. He chuckled softly, seeing your eyes widen. You glanced away awkwardly, but he gently tipped your chin up so that you have no choice but to look at him. Staring at his green eyes, you felt your heart skip. He just looked at you evenly, not showing any sign of nervousness. How on earth is he always so calm when you were panicking? The moment was perfect to do what you've always wanted. You leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened at the sudden gesture and you start to regret and pull away. But he was faster. He cupped your face in his hands and held you as you kissed. A warmth spread across your chest as your lips touched. When he pulled away, it felt like everything you wanted was just out of your reach. You wanted more. Before you could make another move on him, he turned and said quietly, "Enjoy your hot chocolate..." You watched him walk out of your room. Sighing, you went back to your drawing.


	8. 10th Doctor X Reader: Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a personalized one for a friend but I made it general for all of you to enjoy.   
> Warning: slight feels

You were lying on your bed, curled into a ball. You had cried all the tears in your body, and were now just trying to calm yourself down. Sometimes you got like this; you just felt sad even though everything was going well for you. You could hear the Doctor wandering around, calling for you. He would probably decide you were in here, since this was your room in the TARDIS. It was where you spent almost all your free time. He rattled the doorknob and, finding it locked, knocked lightly. "Hey (Y/N), are you in there?"   
You were thankful the door was locked. If there was one thing the Doctor should never see, it was sadness. Anything like that, crying, fear, sadness, it set him off. "Love, why did you lock yourself in your room again? Are you ok?" You winced. The concern was evident in his voice. You responded in a shaky voice, "I-I'm fine. I'm fine. Just tired." He knocked again. "Either you come out, or I'm coming in." Well, you weren't going to go out there, so you wiped the tears off your face and flipped the pillows over so that you couldn't see the tear stains. "Alright, you made your choice." The Doctor said. You wiped your nose messily as the sonic screwdriver's familiar buzz rang outside the door.   
The door swung open and the Doctor came in quickly. He took one look at you and immediately said, "You've been crying. Don't think you can hide it from me." He sat next to you on the bed. You both sat in silence for a few moments. He shifted a little bit, and without saying a word, you climbed onto him, curling up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and let you snuggle against him.   
"Why were you crying?" He asked quietly. You shrug and play with his tie, feeling like you were 5 years old, laying against your father. "Look at me, please." You raise your head from his chest and stare into his chocolate brown eyes that reminded you of a small puppy. You lean your arms against his shoulders and rested your forehead against his, his hair brushing yours. "I just felt sad. I feel better now." You say, even though you still feel upset.   
He frowns. "No, I can see it in your eyes. You're still sad. Why?" You find yourself subconsciously running your fingers through his hair. You found it extremely relaxing. "Nothing. Really." You could tell he was trying to figure it out on his own. "Alright, I believe you... I guess..." He nodded. He raised his head slightly and kissed your nose. You squeaked with surprise, making him laugh. It was a beautiful, sweet sound that guaranteed everything would be ok.   
"Ah, I love you so much." The Doctor sat up and you slid off of him. You flopped onto your back, laughing. He flopped down next to you, smiling like the massive dork you fell in love with, when he first picked you up in the TARDIS. You laid on the bed together for a while, before the Doctor looked over at you. "Do you want to watch a movie? I'll make popcorn." He offered. You nodded. "What should we watch?" He hugged you tight, surprising you. "As long as you're with me, as long as you're happy, I don't care what we watch." He picked you up bridal style and carried you downstairs. This would be a good day, you told yourself. Everything will be ok.


	9. 11th Doctor X Reader: Aren't I Punny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one should feel more comedic than the others lol

"(Y/N)! Duck!" You crouched down right as a brick flew over your head. You whirled around and backed up, staring at the Weeping Angels that cornered you and the Doctor. You felt your back press against his, as he also stared down Angels. "D-doctor, what do we do?" You felt his hand grab yours tightly. "Don't. Look. Away." You snorted. "Oh yeah, that's helpful." He squeezed your hand. "(Y/N)! Ok, maybe if we're fast enough and careful enough, we can make it to the TARDIS, but we don't have much time."   
You eyed the monsters warily, their fangs bared. "There we go!" you said in exasperation, "An actual plan! Wait, can't you just use your sonic on them or something?" You could hear the irritation in his voice as he growled, "Can't. Left it in the TARDIS." You yelled in shock, "You WHAT?!?! Don't you always bring it with you?" The Doctor started creeping forward, keeping you against him. "Well, maybe I would have remembered it if SOMEONE, yes, that's you, (Y/N), didn't think of giving me a heart attack." You rolled your eyes, even though he couldn't see you. "It's called a HUG, Doctor. And besides, wouldn't it be called a HEARTS attack? Get it? 'Cause you have two-" He groaned. "Yes, I get it. Let's just get moving."   
You were still laughing at your stupid pun when the Doctor stopped suddenly, making you bump into him. "We're cornered." But you had bigger problems on your mind. "Doctor, I need to blink. My eyes burn." He shook his head. "I swear to God, if you blink, I will personally feed you to a Weeping Angel. That is, if you aren't dead already." You leaned your head back against him and laughed, "Oh, come on, you grump! You know you love me!" You could hear the smile in his voice. "Do I know that, (Y/N)? Do I really?"  
Extremely relieved that you guys were on good terms now, you looked at the army of Angels fully surrounding you. "Can we break them?" The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, no. That would never... actually..." He thought about it, and laughed, "That's the best idea you've had all week!" You frowned. "I only travel with you once a week." He nodded. "I know!" You shook your head, laughing with him.   
"Where even IS the TARDIS?" You asked curiously. "Uh... Around the corner, to the left." He responded. "Well, let's go! What are we waiting for?" He muttered dryly, "(Y/N), we're still surrounded." "THEN LET'S BREAK THE STUPID THINGS!!!" You screech, making the Doctor yelp and cover his ears. "Don't DO THAT!" He cried. "Sorry." You muttered. "This building is abandoned and falling apart, so we can grab some loose stones and hope these things break." The Doctor said.   
Psyched to smash stuff with rocks, you grabbed large bricks from the ground and hurled them at the closest Angel to you. The monster shattered and collapsed in a heap. "IT WORKED!!!" You screeched again. The Doctor sounded surprised. "Really? Your idea worked? Seriously?" You grinned at the stone rubble. "You doubted me?" You said smugly. Without missing a beat, the Doctor replied, "Of course I did. You tried to touch a Dalek's eyestalk last week. You aren't exactly the brightest." You waved him off.   
The Doctor picked up several large bricks and took the heads off of the Angels standing nearby. After half an hour of bad puns from you and loud insults in Gallifreyan from the Doctor, the two of you destroyed all the Angels. As soon as you got in the TARDIS, you slumped against the railing. "Oh my GOD, that was so FUN!!! Let's do it again!" The Doctor looked at you from the other side of the console. "How about... No. You nearly died!" You snorted. "Yeah, but I didn't! Because I'm a professional!" Now it was the Doctor's turn to snort. "Pfft. Yeah, right! (Y/N), you wouldn't last five minutes without me!" You raised an eyebrow. "It was your idea to come here in the first place!"   
You laughed. "Alright, Doctor. You win." He grinned smugly. "Was it that hard to admit defeat, (Y/N)?" You glared and growled "Don't push it."


	10. 12th Doctor X Reader (sort of?): Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really an X Reader and it's super short but I hope this seems good

You ran around the space station, desperately looking for the Doctor. An invisible beast prowled just at the edges of the shadows, roaring its frustrations. Your foot caught on something, making you fall face-first on the ground. You gingerly touched your upper lip, wet and warm blood meeting your fingertips. You fumbled around, looking for what you tripped over. You found the sonic screwdriver, covered in dark fluid. You shone it in the direction of your feet, and saw the Doctor's body lying on the hard tiles, in a pool of blood.   
You screamed and sat up in bed. You started shaking uncontrollably as you told yourself it was just a dream. Just a dream. A few seconds of tense silence, broken only by your ragged breathing, was interrupted by the door swinging open. The Doctor came over to your bedside, frowning. "Are you ok? I heard you scream..." He asked quietly. You nodded. "It was just a n-" you broke down in tears before you could finish the sentence. His face turned sympathetic. "A nightmare? You've had those a lot lately, but none were this bad."  
He climbed into bed next to you. "Shush, now. It's ok." You whined and snuggled against him. "I'm cold." You murmured. He pulled you closer. "I'll try to keep you warm, darling." He started gently humming a song you had never heard before, but it was relaxing and you found yourself drifting off.


End file.
